


Эксперимент

by Heller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, PWP, Probably major OOC, Stiles is a legal adult, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller/pseuds/Heller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с кинк-феста: 2-39. Питер, Дерек/Стайлз. Оборотни не такие собственники какими их все считают. Тройничек. Двойное проникновение и грязные разговорчика только приветствуются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: обоснуй, какой обоснуй? OOC, тройничок, «это моя первая НЦ», даб-кон, грязные разговорчики  
> От автора: еще раз перечитайте предупреждения, я вас умоляю.

Дерек сидел в кресле возле окна и мрачно вертел в руках телефон. Пару минут назад Питер скинул на него сообщение, содержание которого можно было описать как «один день из жизни Стайлза в колледже, или как перетрахать половину корпуса не запыхавшись». Конечно, он сам виноват. Ясно же было, что, разбудив в мальчишке аппетит, не стоило ожидать, что тот будет сидеть на диете. Он и сам был таким, правда, его сексуальность пробудилась чуть раньше, спасибо Кейт, и эксперименты закончились так толком и начавшись, опять же, спасибо, Кейт. У Стайлза никаких таких ограничений не было, и ему, похоже, совсем сорвало крышу: вдали от дома, окунувшись в самостоятельную взрослую жизнь, он поддался своему исследовательскому любопытству и неплохо проводил время. Конечно, Дереку некого было винить, кроме самого себя: это ведь он заявил после их первого и последнего раза, что это был просто секс и не больше. Дерек понимал это. Головой. А вот все остальное никак не могло определиться между желанием разорвать Стайлзу горло и не менее сильным – затрахать его до смерти. Дерек кинул взгляд на экран телефона, где зависло присланное Питером фото спящего Стайлза с чужими засосами на шее и следами засохшей спермы. О да, затрахать его до смерти хотелось так, что удлинялись клыки и загорались красным цветом глаза.  
В комнату бесшумно проскользнул Питер.  
\- Как тебе фотоотчет? Лучше, чем еда на инстаграммах? – ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Почему ты решил, что меня волнует, с кем трахается Стайлз? – не поворачивая головы, осведомился Дерек.  
\- А тебя не волнует? – приподнял бровь Питер. – А то я вот не прочь его трахнуть.  
Дерек резко развернулся, обнажая клыки, но нужного эффекта не добился.  
\- Он, кстати, минут через пять зайдет в гости. Ты бы приоделся, что ли,- Питер выразительно оглядел распахнутую белую рубашку и темные брюки. На спинке кресла небрежно валялся пиджак им в тон. Дерек едва успел вернуться с работы, когда получил сообщение Питера.  
\- Что ты делал в его колледже? – холодно поинтересовался он, не двигаясь с места.  
\- Мимо проезжал, - ухмыльнулся Питер.  
Они какое-то время сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока их молчаливый поединок не прервал звонок, а потом и голос Стайлза, впустившего себя в дом самостоятельно.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, не стоит меня встречать! – прокричал он, поднимаясь по лестнице. – Я просто почувствую себя как дома.  
\- И правильно сделаешь, - поприветствовал его Питер, развернувшись к двери как раз в тот момент, как на пороге нарисовался Стайлз. Повзрослевший, с растрепанными отросшими волосами, со странным голодным огоньком в глазах. Не говоря уже о стильном шмотье, выгодно подчеркивающим его сухую, подтянутую фигуру, он всем своим видом кричал «выеби меня», и Дереку стоило больших трудов не сделать именно это.  
\- Уф, я и забыл, в какой дырище ты живешь, - широко улыбнулся Стайлз, начисто игнорируя Питера. – По крайней мере, это жилище не такое стремное, как те, которые ты предпочитал раньше. Ну, знаешь, горелые дома, заброшенные станции, канализации.  
\- Я никогда не жил в канализации, - закатил глаза Дерек и поднялся с кресла, удовлетворенно отметив, как Стайлз подавился готовой сорваться с губ фразой и нервно сглотнул, уставившись на его неприкрытую рубашкой грудь.  
Он уловил запах легкого возбуждения и по взгляду Питера понял, что не он один. Но не успел он ничего сделать, как Питер прижался к спине Стайлза, обхватив его одной рукой за талию, а вторую положив на бедро. Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданности и возмутился:  
\- Что за дела? Отвали, ты реально стремный, еще более стремный, чем все предыдущие жилища Дерека.  
\- А я тут как раз рассказывал ему, как ты проводишь время в колледже, - невозмутимо сообщил ему Питер, поглаживая бедро и бросая на Дерека лукавые взгляды.  
\- Отлично провожу, - буркнул Стайлз. – А теперь убери лапы.  
При этом он не сводил взгляд с Дерека, словно ждал чего-то. Питер прижался сильнее, скользнув рукой выше по бедру и положив ее на ширинку.  
\- Эй! - все же дернулся Стайлз.  
Впрочем, едва ли он мог вырваться из хватки оборотня. Его сердце застучало чаще, а в глазах появился лихорадочный блеск. Стайлза заводило происходящее. Он по-прежнему смотрел на Дерека. А Дерек знал, что его радужку вновь затопил красный, но не мог, хотя скорее не хотел сдерживать зверя. Перед глазами встали фотографии с телефона: Стайлз в обнимку с каким-то парнем, Стайлз сосущийся с какой-то девкой, обнаженный Стайлз, разметавшийся по кровати со следами недавнего секса на теле. Питер легким, незаметным движением вспорол футболку Стайлза, стряхивая лоскуты на пол.  
\- Нет, я не хочу. Дерек! – наконец-то появилась легкая нотка страха в голосе.  
Дерек бы даже мог ему поверить, если бы не был оборотнем. Стайлз так и не научился ему врать. Он хотел. Очень-очень хотел. Даже не слыша лживых ударов сердца, можно было увидеть его расширенные от возбуждения зрачки, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь и совершенно по-блядски приоткрытый рот.  
Дерек медленно стянул с себя рубашку и потянулся к ширинке, ощущая пристальный, горящий огнем взгляд Стайлза, следящий за каждым его движением.  
\- Ты ведь любишь эксперименты? – расстегнув молнию на брюках до конца, он также медленно спустил их вниз. Его член стоял и был готов к решительным действиям.  
Стайлз облизнул приоткрытые губы.  
\- Не смешно. Серьезно, отстойное у вас чувство юмора.  
\- А никто и не смеется, - прошептал ему в шею Питер и лизнул едва заметные следы засосов. – Такого опыта у тебя ведь еще не было? Два партнера. Два оборотня.  
\- Н-нет, - запнувшись, выдавил из себя Стайлз.  
Дерек пересек разделявшее их расстояние и положил руки на пояс его джинс, посмотрел прямо в глаза и точно так же, как раньше Питер, располосовал их когтями на части. Стайлз резко выдохнул и попытался прикрыться руками. Он был возбужден.  
\- Не стоит, - мягко перехватил его запястья Дерек.  
Питер отстранился, скидывая с себя одежду – он не стал устраивать шоу – и встал рядом с Дереком, плотоядно оглядывая тело Стайлза.  
\- Вы рехнулись, - дернулся тот, но как-то несерьезно, едва ли в пол силы.  
Его взгляд скользил между ними, невольно замирая на кубиках пресса и явно заинтересованных происходящим членах. Питер наклонился ближе и ухватил подбородок Стайлза пальцами, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Мы думаем, что стоит дать тебе то, что ты так отчаянно ищешь, прыгая из койки в койку. Не можешь забыть Дерека, да? Всех сравниваешь с ним?  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но из него вырвался только стон, когда другой рукой Питер сжал его сосок между двумя пальцами, нежно погладив вершинку большим. Дерек воспользовался заминкой, чтобы подобрать с пола одну из лент ткани, оставшихся от одежды Стайлза, и зафиксировать ему руки за спиной, аккуратно, но надежно. Питер отступил к кровати, удобно устроившись в середине. Дерек слегка подтолкнул дезориентированного Стайлза вперед – тот буквально рухнул на матрас – и сам забрался следом.  
Питер уложил Стайлза к себе на колени, шлепнул по заднице, когда он дернулся в сторону, и тут же погладил, утешая. Сводящий с ума запах их общего возбуждения расплылся по комнате, лишая последних крупиц контроля. Стайлз что-то пробормотал и поднял взгляд своих влажно блестящих глаз.  
Дерек взял его за подбородок, намеренно повторив жест Питера, жест подчинения, и с силой провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. Стайлз судорожно вдохнул через приоткрытый рот и зажмурился, прикрывая вспыхнувшее в глазах желание, которое, Дерек точно знал, расползалось по крови подобно яду. Его пальцы сжались сильнее, и потянули вниз, открывая рот Стайлза шире. Во вторую руку он взял свой истекающий смазкой член и неспешным движением погладил по всей длине, не отрывая взгляда красных глаз от влажного провала рта Стайлза. После того, первого и единственного раза, Дерек пару раз дрочил, представляя, как будут выглядеть эти невозможные губы, растянутые вокруг его члена.  
Питер резко сжал ягодицы Стайлза, разводя их в стороны, и издал довольный рык. Стайлз завозился, стараясь уйти от прикосновений, и почувствовал, как когти Питера вспарывают кожу, а хватка Дерека становится жесткой, наверняка оставляя синяки.  
\- Нет, - просяще выдохнул Стайлз.  
Но Дерек видел, как блестят от возбуждения его глаза, как слабы и неправдоподобны попытки освободиться.  
\- Почему бы тебе не заткнуть его болтливую дырку, а я пока займусь другой, менее разработанной – насмешливо предложил Питер, кружа пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц.  
Дерек перестал поглаживать свой член и обхватил Стайлза за шею, притягивая ближе, насаживая ртом на головку. Стайлз забился, но сильные пальцы не давали ему двигать челюстью, а руки Питера фиксировали остальное тело. Он дернул руками, добившись лишь легкой досадной боли от того, как сдавили их путы. Дерек толкнулся дальше, в горло, и Стайлз захлебнулся слюной, попытался сглотнуть, задыхаясь и сдерживая рвотные порывы.  
\- Расслабься, - прошептал ему в ухо Питер. – Это ведь не первый минет в твоей жизни. Давай, вспомни, чему тебя учили дружки из колледжа.  
Дерек отпустил его подбородок и зарылся рукой в мягкие волосы Стайлза, одновременно толкаясь бедрами вперед, трахая его рот короткими, но ритмичными движениями. Горло перестало судорожно сжиматься, и член Дерека скользнул глубже, до самого основания погружаясь во влажную жаркую глубину. Он едва сдержал стон, распарывая клыками собственные губы и глотая соленую горячую кровь. О да. Именно так он себе это и представлял.  
Стайлз протестующе замычал, но Дерек видел, как затрепетали крылья его носа, втягивая терпкий запах темных завитков в паху, чуял запах его собственного возбуждения. Он немного отстранился, позволяя ему сделать вдох, и провел головкой по припухшим покрасневшим губам, оставляя влажный след. Оскалился, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Стайлз машинально слизнул его языком.  
\- Заткни его, - вновь посоветовал Питер и ввел внутрь Стайлза палец.  
Он вошел легко, вызвав одновременно недовольство и предвкушение. Дерек представил, как Стайлза натягивает тот самый мальчишка с фотографии, и вздрогнул от волны ощущений, прокатившейся по его телу и закрутившейся в тугую спираль внизу живота. Стайлз открыл был рот, но не успел издать ни звука – Дерек дернул его за волосы и заткнул, как и предлагал Питер, засадив член на всю длину. Его пальцы вновь сжались на подбородке, не давая сомкнуть челюсть.  
Питер ухмыльнулся и заснул в дырку второй палец, разводя их в стороны. Стайлз издал протяжный стон, и Дерек едва кончил от вспышки удовольствия, прошившей его с ног до головы от этого вибрирующего вокруг его члена звука. По подбородку Стайлза стекала слюна вперемешку со смазкой, пачкая их обоих, смешивая их запахи. Дерек довольно оскалился, на что Стайлз возмущенно сверкнул глазами, в полутьме комнаты казавшимися золотыми, и заерзал на Питере, глубже насаживаясь на его пальцы. Это окончательно сорвало Дереку крышу, и он кончил, выплескивая сперму в горло Стайлза и не позволяя ему отстраниться. Питер облизнул губы и резко втолкнул в дырку третий палец, активно двигая ими внутри.  
Стайлз глотал сперму, захлебываясь и судорожно дергая кадыком. Дерек не удержался и погладил его, другой рукой продолжая удерживать Стайлза за волосы. Как же здорово, что он их отрастил. Питер повернул пальцы, задевая костяшками простату, и Стайлз задохнулся, широко распахнув глаза и умоляюще замычав. Дерек вытащил член, мазнув им на прощание по щеке, усыпанной родинками, и удовлетворенно развалился на кровати, довольно изучая выебанный рот Стайлза, его покрасневшие от возбуждения скулы и взлохмоченные его рукой волосы. По телу разливалась расслабленность, обычная после оргазма, и он позволил себе понаблюдать какое-то время в стороне, впитывая в себя происходящее.  
Питер надавил одной рукой на шею Стайлза, заставляя лежать на месте, и принялся трахать его пальцами, при каждом движении стараясь задеть ту самую точку, вызывающую дрожь в его теле. Стайлза уже потряхивало от возбуждения, тело покрылось бисеринками пота, но он отказывался умолять, позволяя себе лишь тихие всхлипы и протяжные стоны, от которых Дерек быстро начала заводиться по новой.  
Внезапно Питер замер и вытащил пальцы, чем вызвал жалобный скулеж Стайлза, вскинувшего бедра вверх, в тщетной попытке вернуть потерю.  
\- Он скоро кончит, - довольно протянул Питер в ответ на приподнятую бровь Дерека и поднялся на ноги.  
Стайлз протестующе вскрикнул, оказавшись бесцеремонно скинутым с колен, и тут же стал тереться о покрывало. Ну уж нет. Дерек передвинулся ближе и прижал извивающееся тело к матрасу, наблюдая за тем, как Питер извлекает из шкафа тонкий кожаный ремешок, оскалив улыбке клыки.  
\- Дерек, - приглушенно застонал Стайлз, слабо дергаясь под придавившей его рукой.  
Они перевернули его, выставляя напоказ твердый член, и Питер, наклонившись, провел языком по стволу, вырвав у Стайлза вскрик.  
\- Ты кончишь, когда я тебе разрешу, - приказал ему Дерек, склонившись к самому лицу и быстро застегивая ремешок на основании члена Стайлза.  
\- Нет! – взвыл он. - Ненавижу тебя!  
\- Ложь, - бесстрастно отозвался Дерек и втянул в рот его сосок. Питер присоединился к ним на кровати и продолжил поглаживать пальцами заветную точку внутри Стайлза, отчего тот стонал, дергался, всхлипывал от возбуждения, но упрямо не озвучил ни одной мольбы. Когда Дерек убедился, что его внимание в равной степени оценили по достоинству оба соска Стайлза, он поднял взгляд и столкнулся с голодными глазами Питера, одной рукой неторопливо мявшего свой член. Он хотел Стайлза, хотел разложить его и трахнуть прямо сейчас, и только присутствие Дерека сдерживало его до сих пор. Дерек сощурил свои красные глаза и тихо зарычал, утверждая свою власть не только над Стайлзом, зажатым между ними, но и самим Питером. Тот оскалил клыки на секунду, но тут же отступил, с хлюпающим звуком вытащив пальцы из разработанной дырки и отодвинувшись чуть в сторону. Стайлз захныкал, не в силах больше терпеть.  
Дерек подтащил его к самом краю кровати, скользнув между широко разведенных ног, и дразняще лизнул головку, поставил засос на внутренней поверхности бедра, рисуя на внешней красные линии от ногтей. Он вдыхал запах его пота и естественной смазки, наслаждаясь мягким и податливым телом под собой.  
\- Попроси нас, - проникновенно заглядывая Стайлзу в глаза, сказал Питер.  
\- Пошел ты, - хрипло выплюнул тот, тут же сорвавшись в очередной стон, когда Дерек прикусил его сосок.  
Питер потянулся к губам Стайлза, но наткнулся на горящий взгляд Дерека и переключил внимание на шею и ключицы, облизывая их и втягивая губами кожу. Помечая.  
Дерек откинул его в сторону и стащил Стайлза с кровати, поставив его в классическую позу сучки, так чтобы колени упирались в пол. Он аккуратно разрезал когтями стягивающие руки Стайлза тряпки и провел кончиками пальцев по выступающим позвонкам. Обманчивая хрупкость этого тела всегда завораживала его.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал? Хочешь почувствовать себя заполненным до отказа, нанизанным на мой член? Хочешь, я знаю, что хочешь. Я слышу это в каждом ударе твоего сердца. «Выеби меня». Давай же, покажи, как ты этого хочешь, - обманчиво мягко произнес Дерек, отступая на шаг.  
Стайлз уперся лбом в край кровати и руками развел собственные ягодицы, открывая вид на судорожно сжимающуюся дырку. Его мокрые от пота пальцы скользили по коже, заставляя его сжимать их сильнее. До синяков. Дерек шумно втянул воздух, впитывая в себя густой запах возбуждения, и шагнул вперед. Краем глаза он уловил движение Питера, тоже подавшегося было в направлении кровати, и предупреждающе зарычал. Питер хмыкнул и поднял руки в знак поражения, застыв на месте. Дерека это устраивало. Альфу это устраивало.  
Он властно отстранил руки Стайлза, заменив их своими, и одним движением вошел в его изнывающее от желания нутро. Дерек почувствовал, как сжались вокруг его члена горячие пульсирующие стенки и замер, беря под контроль собственное тело, желавшее брать, брать, сейчас, быстро, рвано, по-животному. Стайлз заскулил и нетерпеливо двинул задом, сводя на нет все усилия Дерека восстановить контроль. Впиваясь отросшими когтями в бедра Стайлза, он резко вышел и тут же толкнулся назад, еще раз и еще. Он драл Стайлза быстро и жестко, как течную сучку, как давно надо было сделать. Стайлз цеплялся за покрывало скрюченными пальцами, толчки Дерека буквально мотали его туда-сюда, он бормотал что-то невнятное себе под нос и выгибался, безмолвно умоляя трахать сильнее, глубже.  
\- Сучка, тебе ведь нравится, нравится, да? – зашептал Дерек ему в ухо, вылизывая ухо и царапая клыками шею. – Чувствовать, как мой член растягивает до предела твою дырку, затыкает по самые гланды? Ненасытная сучка. Да?  
\- Да! О боже мой! Дерек! Да!– закричал Стайлз, когда Дерек чуть изменил угол, проехавшись членом по простате.  
Стайлз давно был готов кончить, Дерек знал, что его возбуждение уже дошло то той самой точки, за которой боль становится наравне с удовольствием, смешиваясь в один убойный коктейль из ощущений. Еще немного. Еще не все.  
Он кончил, накрыв тело Стайлза своим и вцепившись зубами в его шею. Сильно, до крови. Стайлз закричал под ним и обмяк, хотя Дерек четко улавливал его неудовлетворенное желание и бешеный стук сердца. Рядом тихо рыкнул Питер. Дерек вышел из чуть припухшей, растянутой дырки, удовлетворенно наблюдая за свой спермой, вытекающей из нее толчками.  
\- Твоя дырка так и просит, чтобы ее выебали еще раз, - ухмыльнулся он и перевел взгляд на Питера. Они пару секунд смотрели друг на друга, словно вели мысленный диалог, а потом Питер слегка склонил голову, обнажая шею, и улыбнулся.  
Дерек облокотился на спинку кровати, притянув Стайлза спиной к своей груди, и широко развел его ноги, удерживая в таком положении. Питер жадно окинул взглядом раскрытое для него тело и, больше не медля, вошел в скользкую от спермы Дерека дырку. Стайлз дернулся и хрипло застонал, откинув голову на плечо Дерека.  
Питер, несмотря на то, что еще ни разу не кончил, контролировал себя куда лучше Дерека. Он щекотал языком ребра Стайлза, царапал ногтями его припухшие соски. Его член был чуть меньше, чем у Дерека, но он без сомнения умел им пользоваться. Стайлз содрогался от ровных, меняющих темп и ритм толчков и загнанно дышал. Дерек крепко удерживал его бедра, вдыхал запах его волос, щекотавших ему лицо, и неотрывно смотрел в глаза Питера. Лишь заметив подступающий оргазм, он разорвал их контакт и наклонился к самому уху Стайлза.  
\- Кончи для меня, - приказал Дерек, сдергивая ремешок и впиваясь губами в приоткрытый рот.  
Стайлз кончал долго и бурно, забрызгав их всех спермой, и все это время Дерек не разрывал поцелуя, ловя губами его крики и чувствуя остатки собственного вкуса на языке.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил Питер, вытаскивая свой обмякший член и устраиваясь поудобнее на кровати с явным намерением отрубиться до утра.  
Дерек повалился рядом, опустив ноги Стайлза и притянув его себе под бок. Тот лишь осоловело моргнул и обхватил его поперек груди, удовлетворенно вздохнув.  
\- Понравился тебе наш эксперимент? – собственнически сжав бедро Стайлза, поинтересовался Дерек.  
\- Я не очень понял, - провокационно улыбнулся тот и медленно обвел кончиком языка свои припухшие, растраханные губы.  
\- Сучка, - восхищенно выдохнул Дерек.  
\- Повторим? – лениво приоткрыл один глаз Питер.


End file.
